Fiske Tvillinger
by katjewl
Summary: Torn away from her home by two could-have-been assassins, the Princess Feferi is taken to her sister kingdom to be kept safe from the rebels of the war. It is there she must make the decision between two princes for marriage. Her time is running out and she must choose before her kingdom is complete over-run but opposing forces. Will she ever be able to choose?


Currently I am sitting in a carriage across from two possible assassins. Everyone I love is slowly getting farther and farther away from me. I don't know where we're going. I don't know if I'll live through the night...all I know is that my ascension to the throne is going to be coming a lot sooner than I thought it would be...I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start at the beginning. Well, the beginning of this evening anyway;

It was getting late, around seven or eight in the evening, when the servant came to fetch me for dinner. I sighed, not really wanting to leave my room, but nodded. I was spending more and more time alone, watching out my window for sign of returning troupes, just wishing this war would end. I was very aware of what would happen if it didn't, and I wasn't prepared for that yet. 'That' being the assassination of my mother. I hardly ever saw her; she was usually off doing important Queen Stuff. When I did see her, we usually took a day to catch up, and do mother-daughter stuff. I may not like the way she rules, and I plan to change it when I take the throne, but I loved her none the less. I was very aware of the plans for her assassination, but, as much as I wanted to, there was nothing I could do that wouldn't get me executed along with her. Maybe her death wouldn't make a difference to my life, other than bringing around my ascension. It wasn't like she was around much, anyway. Less and less recently in fact.

Perhaps that's why I never minded being on my own; I was used to it. When I was younger there was a prince I used to play with, but I hadn't seen him in several years, not since I was six or seven. I was almost nineteen now and, aside from the war, everything was peachy. I was starting to consider marriage and...Although it was forbidden, I had been secretly courting a stable boy by the name of Karkat Vantas. We had plans to elope, before the war. Before my sister ran off to avoid an arranged marriage set up to unite the kingdoms and end said war. Before the title of Heiress fell to me. Before I realized how much I was needed.

They weren't trying to force me into marriage, not wanting to risk me running off as well, but being forced into monarchy was heavy enough burden. I would have run but there was no one else I trusted to run the kingdom in wake of my mother. I'd guessed they were arranging to introduce me to princes of the other kingdom, in hopes that I may fall for them on my own. I wondered if they knew I had plans to bring around unity with out the involvement of marriage.

I took dinner in my room and requested that "Stable-boy Vantas be called to my room for I wish for companionship of the peasant." I hated calling him a peasant, for to me he was a King; he was my King. And whenever he was pushed into my room roughly, once the door was shut we would instantly be in each-others arms, me apologizing over and over. He would laugh a laugh he never laughed with anyone but me and tell me everything was fine, that he preferred this over making it public that we were dating. If anyone found out about that he would surely be executed.

Tonight was no different, and as soon as we let go of each other and had finished sharing my dinner I crawled over to him, nestling myself in his arms. He held me close, petting my hair and talking to me. I liked listening to him talk; like listening to his voice as he told me about today. Sometimes I would comment or laugh, other times I wouldn't, I'd just let myself fall asleep in his arms.

On the occasion when I feel asleep I'd find myself slipped in bed the next morning, the only sign Karkat had been there at all would be a bundle of wild flowers left on my desk or short "I love you" note. Either way, he always ensured that I always woke up with a smile.

Now, it was nearing his curfew and he had to leave soon, but as he kissed me once more and got up to leave I caught him by the wrist,

"Feferi, I have to g-" his usually scratchy voice was hinted with guilt, and I cut him off before he could finish.

"Please don't. Stay with me...just for tonight?" I pleaded with him.

"I don't think tha-"

"Karkat, please...I have this horrible feeling that tonight will be the last time I ever see you." I bit my lip. It was true, lately I'd been getting these terrible feelings of doom and they'd been getting stronger. Something in my voice or in my eyes must have cracked him because he let his shoulders relax and smiled at me before nodding,

"Alright, just for tonight." He slipped his wrist out of my grasp just enough for our fingers to link together, before he guided me towards the bed. It wasn't my original intention, but after we wormed our arms around each other and nestled close one thing lead to another and...

And it was glorious. Low moans, bedspring creaks and the most wonderful feelings I had ever felt. He was on top of me in the most fantastic way and whenever he leaned down to kiss me I would whisper to him how much I loved him and how amazing he...how amazing THIS was. (Did THIS really only happen several hours ago? It feels like weeks.) He'd whisper back in a voice so lustful it sent shivers down my spine and then all too soon, it was over. I couldn't decide what was better, the high of finishing or the feelings of the process to get there. In the end was I decided was that it didn't matter. All that mattered was him and me and us.

He peppered my face in kisses and I giggled then, after a moment, I wormed away. When he looked hurt, I just laughed,

"Relax, Karkat. I just have to use the wash room."

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, kissing me once more before letting me go. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, then tossed him his before heading to the wash room. I used the wash room, and took the opportunity to clean myself up a bit and get dressed. I was just finishing brushing through my hair when I heard a gun shot and a strangled cry, the crier's voice was all too familiar to me and my heart immediately filled with grief and cracked and sunk.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion and I wasn't thinking. Step. Step. Step. Reach for the doorknob. As soon as I opened the door I was staring down the barrel of a gun. The next thing the shooter fell forwards a knife in his back and another man, the stabber gave me a nod of allegiance, his face was covered by a hood, so I couldn't see his face, but I felt and sense of trust either way. Everything still seemed so slow and foggy and I could hear more men outside the door of my room. The next thing I knew there was a hand over my mouth and my back was pressed up against someone's chest, another male. A quick glance around told me that their entry was through the balcony door which was sure was closed when I had entered the room. They were stealthy; I hadn't even heard them enter.

The one holding me whispered in my ear, in a voice that was soft, like a friend's but firm like a protector,

"If you want to live do everything we say." It wasn't a threat, more of a 'We're trying to help you', and I gulped then nodded before whispering back, my voice muffled by the male's hand.

"What about Karka-" I was cut of with the word that I wasn't ready to hear.

"Dead, just like everyone else."

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, hoping I had interpreted him wrong.

"Everyone is dead, or will be soon, just like you'll be, if you stay here. Come with us if you want to live." I feel myself nod and let the man manipulate my limbs and slip a cloak over me while I stood there in shock. Everyone is dead. Everyone is dead. Everyone. Dead. Dead. Dead. What an ugly word. The man was talking again; telling me there was a carriage waiting outside to carry the three of us away.

In hindsight it may have been stupid to trust them, they could have been murders or bad men of another nature, but in that moment I thought of none of that, only that they seemed more trustworthy than the killers currently looting my castle, and I knew that the ones outside my door would be in my room soon if the man, now dead on the floor didn't re-emerge soon. I looked down at him and yeah...there was no way he was exiting this room on his own two feet.

My wrist was being tugged; I was being led to the balcony door. I pulled away and when a hiss met my ears I turned and glared, the man nodded and mouthed to me,

"One minute tops."

I nodded and went to my bed. I tried to ignore his blood, tried not to look at him and focused on my task. I stooped and pulled out a pre-packed bag from under my bed, the one I had packed in anticipation of eloping with Karkat, our plans for that only having been dissolved several days earlier, as well as my feelings of doom, I hadn't unpacked yet. I opened it and toppled a few more things in, my crown and the contents of my night table's drawers. It wasn't much, only a few personal items, I organized my room in anticipation of events like this, on advice of my gut. When I stood and my eyes passed over him I was transfixed, and I couldn't look away. It could only have been seconds but it felt like minutes; felt like hours that I stood there and stared at 'Stable-boy Vantas'; shrouded in the silver of moonbeams he looked gorgeous. He looked more handsome than I had never seen him. I could almost have believed that he was sleeping if it wasn't for the blood flowing from the wound in his head. I leaned forwards to kiss him good bye but all too soon I was yanked away and a "We must leave now." was whispered in my ear and I was tugged to the balcony.

Not the stabber, but the other guy went down first, climbing down the ivy, and signalled for me to toss my bag down, which I did, rather numbly and clumsily, but I did it. Then I was being ushered forwards, and instructed on how to climb the ivy. I waved away the words, already knowing how from my numerous escapades when I was younger.

Within minutes I neared the bottom, the stabber a few feet above me, climbing down after me. And as soon as my feet hit the ground and I had stepped forwards I heard guy #2 land beside me, he had evidently fallen the last few feet. He yelped in pain and Guy #1 hissed at him words to "Keep quiet, or you'll blow our cover, 'bro'."

The stabber got to hiss feet and hissed back, dusting himself off,

"Shut up you stupid fuck, if we get caught I have a back up plan." he had a familiar lilt to his voice but I couldn't quite place it.

"Ugh, you and your plans. You think your so fucking tactical, bu-" Guy #1 had a lisp to his Ss which turned it into more of a 'th' sound, and Guy #2 cut him off before he could finish,

"Are we goin' to stand her blabberin' until someone comes and shoots us dead or are we goin' to actually save our asses as well as that of her." He lazily motioned to me and I frowned, but said nothing. Guy #1 huffed and picked up my bag, heaving it into the carriage, mocking the other as he went, which got a glare from Guy #2 but a giggle from me.

We got onto the carriage ourselves and it was smooth going for the most part. We managed to get out of the village without much trouble. A few peasants (and I still hate that word) grovelling us for food, or whatnot, but ignoring them, if not pointing a weapon at them seemed to work. The two men and I sat in back of carriage and a third, drove the horses on. Once we were a safe distance away from the village the two men lowered their hoods and I did the same, it was Guy #2 who spoke first, a slight smile on his face,

"So, introductions. I'm Eridan. And this is-"

"I am Sollux." the other guy interjected disinterestedly.

"Thank you very much, 'I-am-Sollux.'" Eridan smirked, casting a glance to the side at Sollux. Eridan...Eridan. Where had I heard that name before? Maybe a last name would help. I opened my mouth to ask, but before I got the chance Sollux spoke again.

"Oh my God, did you really just-" Sollux groaned, obviously finding the remark lame.

"Oh, lighten up, Sol. I'm merely trying to get rid of this damn sombre mood."

"I thought it was fine." Sollux shrugged.

"That's because you're always fuckin' grum-" I cut Eridan off here, as the last thing I wanted was to be in a carriage with two bickering boys.

"I'm Feferi." I said with a lot less conviction than usual and embarrassingly small amount, in my opinion. "Are you guys assassins?" I tried to keep calm, but my it shook. I mentally cursed, and this is where we came in.

Currently I am sitting in a carriage across from two possible assassins. Everyone I love is slowly getting farther and farther away from me. I don't know where we're going. I don't know if I'll live through the night...all I know is that my ascension to the throne is going to be coming a lot sooner than I thought it would be...

Eridan laughs, "We know who you are, and no. We're not assassinations. We're here to protect you and bring you to safety, not kill you."

"Yeah," Sollux shrugs "We actually WANT a chance for the survival of all the kingdoms."

"Huh? Survival?" I say, confused. "I thought we wanted unity. Not a power change."

"Things changed. That's why we came to get you. We knew of the plans for the attack on your kingdom, and decided to save you while we had the chance. We were a bit late..." Eridan trails off, casting a side glance to Sollux again.

"ONE TIME!" he nearly shouts, then grumbles and mutters, "A guy stops for a piss one time..."

"Well that one time nearly cost the life of the princess." Eridan glowers

That one time cost the life of Karkat. I sigh, and curl my arms around myself, mutter, "Who are you?"

"NEARLY! NEARLY cost her life! She's perfectly saf-" Sollux starts then looks at me as I speak. "We already introduced ourselves."

I huff, "I mean back-stories, identities, not just names."

Sollux flushes with embarrassment at having misconstrued my words, Eridan snickers and Sollux sends him a glare. I watch them with a raised eyebrow, God they really didn't get along, did they?

After snickering again, Eridan speaks, "I suppose more in depth introductions would be a good idea. I am Prince Eridan Ampora, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Fiske Tvillinger. I am nineteen years old, and uh...I like war tactics, as well as ma-science. " He grins with smug pride and I hear Sollux scoff.

Eridan Ampora...Nngh. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't remember why that name seems familiar. It seemed more important, more familiar than just a name I heard thrown around the castle, or gossiped about with Meenah. I was about to open my mouth to ask why the heir to the throne of my sister kingdom was currently whisking me away, but Sollux was speaking now,

"And I'm Prince Sollux Captor, my family married into the royal line and if anything happens to this asshole," Sollux motions to Eridan, who rolls his eyes, "I take the throne. I'm eighteen years old, and if we are REALLY doing this 'I like blah blah blah' thing, then I guess I'll just say I like bees, and technology. Don't ask me what kind of weirdo likes bees, because everyone does and I will...STING the next person to ask." He snickers, and I can't help but laugh at the not-quite-a-threat-more-of-a-shitty-pun. I liked Sollux already.

"Can I go?" I ask. This was fun, like a little game of introducing ourselves.

"We already know who you a-" Eridan starts, but he's cut off by Sollux.

"Please do." He smiles and nods to me, encouraging me on.

I smile thinly back, "Well, my name is Feferi Peixes. I am heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Pisces and I'm eighteen years old. I like..." Karkat Vantas. I like Karkat Vantas. Every atom of my body seems to scream for his touch, my ears long for his voice. It hasn't even been twelve hours yet and I already feel the void in my heart grow, and stretch and gnaw at me. I don't know how long it's been since I stopped talking, but obviously long enough that it's clear I'm not able to go on speaking. I feel a pair of arms slip around me (later I'll find out they called my name several times and I was just too zoned out to hear them) and a hand begin to rub gentle circles into my back. It's not until another hand comes up to gently wipe the tears from my cheeks-a touch so soft that it was as it the one doing it was wiping rain drops from rose petals-that I'm aware that I'm crying. The hand moves to my chin, gently tilting my head up, and then I was staring into the one called Eridan's eyes. He smiles and speaks softly,

"Don't cry, Princess. You're too beautiful to be crying."

I sniffle and my lips twitch at the corner, as I try to smile...and fail. I lean to Eridan, pressing my face to his shoulder and just sob. Everyone and everything I love has been snatched from my hands. If everyone at the castle was assassinated then it's more than likely that my mother has been as well. I'm the only one left. I guess they had only saved me because I was to marry one of them. Sollux had told me that they wanted survival of both kingdoms, and they were the princes of my sister kingdom, the one I was supposed to unite with mine. Eridan was the brother of the prince my sister was to marry before she ran off. I also guess that I have to marry one of them if I myself, as well as my kingdom, was to live on.

I have no idea how much time is passing as I sit here, in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder, his hands rubbing my back, but eventually I stop crying, and just sit still. Before I know what happening I'm being shaken awake, though I'm not aware of falling asleep. I take a peek out the window, seeing a massive castle and guess that we are deep in the Fiske Tvilligner kingdom.

I sit up, rubbing at my eyes and stand to follow the boys out of the carriage. Sollux goes first, then Eridan, and then it's my turn. Those etiquette and grace lessons all seem to fail me, as I manage to trip over my own to feet and a rather ugly word flies through my lips, along with a shriek as I fall towards the ground, several feet below.

I'm stop screaming when I realize I'm no longer falling, and I blink open my eyes to look up into the lantern-lit face of Eridan. I would have to be really thick to not realize he had caught me as he was now holding me a few feet above the ground, bridal style,

"You alright, Fef?" he asks, putting me down. The nickname tugs at my brain again, where have I heard that before? It was beginning to frustrate me, how I couldn't place it. I nod to Eridan, and glance behind him at Sollux who is working on getting my bags out of the carriage.

"That's good, don't want you gettin' hurt." He laughs nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. I just nod again, not really paying attention as the stars have distracted me. I remember when Karkat and I used to sit on the balcony and gaze at the stars, him pointing out different constellations. My eyes now automatically drew lines connecting the stars. There was Leo, Capricorn, Sagittarius, and...Cancer. His favourite. He always loved how it shone, how perfect the stars of it looked. Tears well up in my eyes again and I hear Eridan say my name,

"Fef? You ok?" It was a dumb question, of course she wasn't and she starts to shake her head, and turn to him, just as I hear a thud and a sort of GUH! sound. She whips the rest of the way around and suddenly she is face to face with Eridan and something is on her breast.

Slowly I look down. It's a hand. There is a hand on my breast. Eridan Ampora's hand is on my breast and he's making no move to take it away. When I glance up at him I swear his lips are twisted in a pervy smile, and I swear I feel him squeeze a little. I let out a cry of anger and slap him across the face. His head snaps to the side and he goes reeling after it, his hand finally coming off my boob.

I turn on my heel in a flurry of long hair and anger, and I stomp towards the castle. Behind me I can hear someone laughing but I don't bother to turn to find out whom. I just stomp inside, stomp after the servant who leads me to my quarters and fall into bed angrily. I feel offended and violated. And now, I didn't care about remembering who Eridan Ampora was; I only wanted to forget him. Sollux seemed cool though; maybe tomorrow I'd get to know him a little better.


End file.
